My Chiristie, My Alak, My Love
by fabgoth96
Summary: What if Stahma had not killed Christie? What if she had sliced Rahm Tak's throat instead? What would happen with Alak and Christie? What would it be like for Luke to know his mother? How would it have completely changed Defiance without the terrorism, without the Vohtan's Collective. with the Tarr's being welcomed as Heros instead of Trators. possible OOC and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

What if Stahma had not killed Christie? What if she had sliced Rahm Tak's throat instead?

Author's note: I don't own Defiance. I'm only a fan. It killed me inside to see Christie die, and it continued to hurt with every episode that had Alak and his son suffer through life without her. I apologize in advance for the almost inevitable OOC moments, and I can almost guarantee Lemons.

Chapter 1

STAHMA

"Kill this human." Rahm Tak's voice eco's in my head

Why did it have to be this human? Why couldn't it be any other human? I would happily have killed anyone else in her stead, so why Christie? Why this young girl that had done nothing more wrong in the eyes of the mad man holding a gun to my husband's head than be born a Human instead of a Vohtan?

"Don't do it- AGH!" it was Datak, my husband. Rahm Tak struck him with the gun in his hand.

"Kill her, or your husband dies! Are you so soft that you would rather your husband die than the pathetic lesser being in front of you?"

I look down at the face of the girl in front of me, not just a girl, but Christie, the wife of my son, Alak; my beautiful daughter in law. Her young face stares up at me, her face defiant, as she speaks "I am not afraid."

The sound of my grandchild's cry snaps me out of my emotional turmoil, and I scream, arcing my arm back and bringing it down into flesh, not human flesh, but the flesh of the cruel Vohtan that held a gun to the head of the man that I loved.

His body hit the wood floor with a thud when, to use a Human term, all hell broke loose.

ALAK

Goddamn Pilar! Christie was in that cabin, my son Lucus, my son, was in that cabin, and I, rather than also being in that cabin, was outside being held against my will by a crazy woman that unfortunately gave birth to my beautiful, levelheaded wife!

"Let me go! I need to get in there!" I yell

"They will kill you along with everyone else!"

I elbowed he in the face, and she dropped like a stone. I ran into the cabin, my gun already aimed, only pausing to say, "I need to protect my family" to the unconscious figure in the snow.

I burst inside, shooting my gun as quickly as I can, shooting everyone but my wife and my parents. My whole family, fighting for each other, and surprisingly, we were winning.

When the last Vohtan finally fell, I pulled Christie into my arms and healed her tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CHRISTIE

Thank whatever god in whatever heaven that Lucus was ok. None of the Vohtan found him in the closet. I was now holding him so tight, it was probably border-lined smothering, but I couldn't help it. I was so close to never see in him or his father again, and at that moment I couldn't bare to let go of either of them.

"I love you" Alak whispered into my hair.

"I love you too," I breathed into his chest, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"I can't believe I almost lost you"

"You didn't"

"No thanks to your mother"

A question popped into my head from that, "where is mom?" she hadn't showed up with Alak during the fight.

He shrugged "probably in the snow… I hit her so she'd let me go. I couldn't loose you, and even if you hate me f-"

I interrupted him "I don't hate you. You and your family have done more to keep Luka and me safe than mine did" if I was being completely honest with myself, I don't think the three of us would have been in this mess at all if it hadn't been for my mom kidnapping us at gunpoint and taking us to the god forsaken cabin in the first place. I realized that I hated her for it, and I wasn't upset for what Alak did to Pilar, my mother. No, Pilar was not my mother, she was a mentally unstable woman that just happened to have given birth to me.


End file.
